Ces mots rarement prononcés
by Ninquelotefanfic
Summary: Comme à son habitude, Bakugo s'énerve sur Izuku. Ce n'est pas la première fois, ni la dernière. Cependant, lorsque ses camarades de classes essayent de l'en empêcher, l'un d'entre eux a été blessé. Ce fut alors que la peur se lit sur ses yeux.


_Disclamer :_ _ **My Hero academia**_ _appartient à **Kōhei Horikoshi**_ _. Il a été publié dans les éditions Ki-oon. Donc, je ne possède aucun droit et je ne perçois pas d'argent._

 _Information : Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre de_ _ **l'atelier citroné de**_ _, le_ _thème proposé était_ _ **Romance**_.

 _PS : Ce texte n'a pas pu être corriger. J'essayais de la corriger rapidement_

* * *

 **Ces mots rarement prononcés**

En ce jour, nous passâmes un contrôle auprès du numéro 1 des supers-héros. Enfin, je devrais plutôt dire l'ex-numéro 1, car All Might avait dû prendre sa retraite après avoir perdu ses pouvoirs. Pourtant, il continua à nous donner nos cours avec la même dévotion, comme si c'était la seule chose qui le maintenait encore dans ce monde de super-héro.

Pour en revenir à cette histoire, All Might nous fîmes passé en binôme aléatoirement. Pour mon plus grand plaisir, j'avais tiré le même numéro que Bakugo Katsuki. J'aurai pensé que tout se passerait pour le mieux jusqu'à ce que j'apprenne la composition de l'équipe adverse, Midoriya Izuku et Kirishima Eijirô. Nous devions nous affronter lors du deuxième combat.

La tension avait monté en moi, à l'idée d'affronter des adversaires hors-normes. Cependant, je devais bien avouer que la confrontation entre Katsuki et Midoriya m'inquiéta au plus haut point. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de voir la colère de notre camarade explosif contre ce dernier ?

Sans détour, Katsuki s'était élancé comme un aimant face à la force prodigieuse de son rival attitré. Il ne s'était attardé à un plan, préférant à jouer cavalier seul. J'essayais de le suivre avec beaucoup de difficulté. Or, Kirishima s'était interposé soudainement face à moi et j'ai dû me défendre tant bien que mal face à ses assauts. Avec honte, j'ai dû me résoudre à battre en retraite afin de me trouver un terrain plus clément à mon Alter foudroyant.

Le combat avait à peine débuté depuis cinq minutes que j'étais parvenu à m'extraire de mon adversaire. De son côté, Katsuki se battait à armes égales jusqu'à ce que son adversaire eut le soutien de son partenaire. Contraint et forcé d'intervenir, je parvins à seconder mon camarade de situation tout en étant à distance. Malgré tous mes efforts, Midoriya et Kirishima étaient parvenus à nous battre, non sans alimenter un peu plus la colère de notre blond explosif.

Le soir même, Katsuki ressentait encore sa hargne contre Midoriya. En dépit de la prévenance de notre camarade, la colère de Katsuki monta en une flèche. Elle était toujours braquée sur lui comme s'il ne le tolérait pas son existence. Nous étions nombreux à le retenir. J'essayais moi-même d'attirer son attention, mais je n'avais pas eu de succès.

Dans ses instants, je sentais l'impuissance s'emparer de mon être et mon cœur se brisait par la jalousie. Je ne supportais pas savoir un autre homme partager ma place dans l'existence de mon autre moitié, car je partageais une romance avec le blond depuis quelques mois.

Midoriya ne savait pas la chance de s'accaparer autant son attention. J'aurais désiré avoir le quinzième de ce qu'il avait. Déjà, je savais que je ne pourrais jamais être numéro 1 face à leurs Alters et face à leurs intelligences. Pourtant, je donnais tout ce que je pouvais.

En vrai, Katsuki se comportait toujours comme s'il n'avait rien entre nous. Comme à son habitude, il se la jouait perso et s'en foutait un peu des conséquences de ces actes. Personne ne se savait qu'on s'était avoué nos sentiments. Nous n'avions jamais eu de geste tendre en public. Quand, par miracle, nous étions ensemble, il lui arrivait de me parler de Midoriya et sa rancœur.

Je devais bien l'avouer… Parfois, j'en avais marre. Marre de ce monde né de leur rivalité. Il m'arrivait d'en pleurer et de penser à rompre avec Katsuki. Pourtant, je n'arrivais pas à me résoudre à rompre ce lien.

Quand il refusait d'écouter ma requête de se calmer face à Midoriya, cette conviction s'effondrait.

Les yeux pleins de colère de mon amant ne fixaient que son objectif. Instinctivement, il envoya une charge explosive en face de lui. Il ne s'attendait pas sûrement pas à une victime collatérale. Quand une décharge électrique mordit ces muscles, sa colère s'amenuisa soudainement. Son attention se détourna sur ma personne avec étonnement.

Je le fixais également dans les yeux sans m'en détourner. L'agitation parvint à peine à mes oreilles et je finis par constater une blessure ensanglantée sur sa main. Je réalisais que je l'avais provoqué.

— Tout va bien Kaminari ? Interrogea la voix d'une de mes camarades de classe.

— Bakugo. Il est formellement interdit d'utiliser nos Alters au sein du dortoir, réprimanda un autre.

J'entendais le ton grave de mes amis, mais je ne parvenais pas à mettre déterminer qui venaient de parler. En tournant mon regard sur le côté, je vis Jiro agenouillée à côté de moi, et les filles derrière elle. Tenya m'imposait son dos en réprimant sévèrement Katsuki, dans un long discours de moralité.

Personne ne s'était attendu que notre camarade explosif le bouscula sur le côté. Quand je vis sa colère dans ces yeux, j'ai compris qu'il venait de changer de victime. Je plaçais mes mains et utilisa mon électricité comme bouclier entre nous. Bien avant qu'il trouve une parade, je m'enfuyais dans l'ascenseur et appuya à mon étage. Heureusement pour moi, Katsuki avait été ralenti dans sa progression. Il se heurta à la porte.

Seul, je pressais mon tee-shirt jaune avec un large éclair. C'était mon haut préféré. Puis, les larmes coulèrent à la pensée d'avoir blessé ma moitié et je me laissai glisser. Je tournais la situation maintes fois dans ma tête tout en cherchant une excuse valable. Les jambes croisaient, je plaçais mes jambes dessus. Je savais que c'était fini entre nous. Les yeux de Katsuki l'avaient parfaitement démontré.

En y repensant, se cacher dans l'ascenseur ne fut pas l'idée du siècle. On pourrait même dire que je m'étais enfermé dans une boite de conserve incapable de résister à une explosion. De plus, mon poursuivant pouvait monter à son tour. Finalement, c'était alors le grand saut qui m'attendait, si je devais le fuir de nouveau.

La sonnerie brève me fit comprendre que j'étais arrivé à destination. Je me relevai au moment où les portes s'ouvrirent. En voyant le visage de Katsuki, essoufflé par l'effort, mon cœur s'est arrêté de battre. La petite souris venait d'être attrapée dans un piège mortel. En un éclair, mon ex-amour me plaqua contre le mur. Le choc me paralysa sommairement. Or, ce fut le contact de nos deux lèvres qui surprit le plus.

Pendant de longue minute, je ne sus pas comment me comporter ni parler. L'éloignement du corps de Katsuki s'approcha lentement du mien au point qu'il enveloppa de sa chaleur et de sa présence. Sa main blessée caressa ma joue dans une douce froideur avant et passer entre mes cheveux. Puis, il descendit ses lèvres contre mon cou dans de nombreux baisers.

Son geste tendre fit s'envoler tous mes doutes et mes peines. Il approcha son visage dans ma direction tout en me murmurant des mots rassurants qui s'effacèrent instantanément de mon esprit. Malgré tout, elles avaient fait leur effet, car je me sentais apaisé.

Katsuki brisa soudainement notre étreinte.

À nouveau, mes doutes et ma peine reviennent en moi. Elles avaient invité la peur à l'idée que Katsuki me gronde. Ses yeux avaient encore cette étincelle de colère en lui.

— Denki. Tu n'es pas blessé ? Me demanda Katsuki, avec empressement.

— Non, je n'ai rien, annonçais-je maladroitement.

Katsuki fronça les sourcils, comme s'il ne me croyait pas. Il m'observa avec attention avant de me reprendre dans ces bras. Il m'enferma à nouveau dans ces bras. Je ne pouvais pas déterminer la raison, mais je ressentais son soulagement et son amour. Sa colère, vue quelques secondes plus tard, devait lui être destinée. J'avais bien vu, par moment, qu'il était ce genre d'homme. Malgré tout, je l'aimais comme il était, en dépit de son mauvais caractère.

— Denki. Dis-moi ce qui te rend triste. Réponds-moi franchement.

Mes lèvres restèrent muets en imaginant sa colère venir, si je lui disais mes peurs consternant sa relation avec Midoriya. Sa façon de le regarder était puissante, remplie d'une lueur puissante. À tout instant, mon cœur se serra en les imaginant de rapprocher par la force des choses.

Rien que d'y penser, les larmes me montaient aux yeux. Je ne pouvais plus supporter.

— Je… ne peux pas…

Mes mots s'étouffèrent à d'idée de perdre son amour. Je tremblais dans ses bras puissants et confiants. Cette faiblesse, Katsuki n'aimait pas. Je le savais. Pourtant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me comporter ainsi face à lui.

— Réponds, reprit sèchement mon amant.

— Je ne pourrais jamais…

— Denki…

— Bakugo, éloigne-toi de Kaminari tout de suite ! ordonna sèchement la voix de Tenya.

Mon regard et celui de Katsuki se tournèrent vers notre camarade de classe. La main de ce dernier était encore posée sur l'encadrement de la porte menant à la cage d'escalier. Sa présence irrita notre bombe humaine. Il me libéra de sa présence pour lui faire face, le fusillant méchamment.

— Je ne t'ai pas demandé d'intervenir, monsieur le délégué de classe.

— Kaminari n'a pas utilisé son Alter de façon attentionnée.

— Je le sais, du con. Je veux juste lui parler en privé. EN-PRIVEE…

Son front heurta celui de notre camarade à lunette. Je m'extirpais de l'ascenseur pour me placer entre mes camarades. Instinctivement, je faisais place à Katsuki, car je n'avais rien à craindre de notre apprenti héros aux sang-froid. Malgré tout l'étau se resserra entre eux et je me sentais de plus en plus oppressé à chaque seconde.

En reculant, je heurtai Tenya qui me rattrapa par les épaules.

— Recule, Kaminari. Je vais le calmer, me conseilla Tenya, avec un sourire de confiance.

Le rouge me monta honteusement à l'idée de l'abandonner à la colère de Katsuki. Je me sentais décidément de plus en plus comme un boulet et mes yeux se détournaient du blond. Comment est-ce que je pouvais me prétendre être son amant, alors que je n'étais même pas capable de l'arrêter.

Katsuki remarqua mes hésitations. Il claqua la langue et m'empoigna le bras. Sans un mot, il m'entraîna dans ma chambre sous les protestations de notre camarade qui s'agita comme un robot.

Sans me demander mon reste, Katsuki ouvrit la porte de ma chambre. Il me jeta à l'intérieur sans aucune délicatesse. Il m'avait fallu quelques secondes pour reprendre mon équilibre. Sa main se leva en direction du délégué de classe et laissa échapper quelques explosions à refroidir plus d'un.

— J'ai perdu assez de temps à cause de toi, abrutie à lunette, persifla Katsuki. Le prochain qui passe le seul de cette porte, je le dégomme aux points que sa mère ne le reconnaîtra. Et ça vaut pour toi aussi, abrutie de nerd.

Ses yeux haineux se portèrent sur Midoriya, prêt à utiliser son revêtement intégral, une technique nouvellement apprise. Le surplus d'énergie provoqua des étincelles vertes autour de son être et avait attiré mon regard à maintes reprises. Puis, il transformait cette force en rapidité, endurance et agilité hors normes.

Mes pensées finirent par m'échapper quand j'entendis la porte se refermer violemment. Face à moi, Katsuki me fixait avec colère, mais sa lucidité lui rappela de tourner la clef.

Par instinct, je reculai d'un pas, car ces yeux me rappelaient ceux de l'autre fois. Ce jour-là, où j'avais eu l'audace de lui révéler mon admiration pour Midoriya. Son regard m'avait foudroyé à mon insu jusqu'à ce qu'il me fasse taire d'un baiser.

Était-il à bout ou avait-il eu le besoin de contrôler quelque chose ?

Je n'avais pas quoi dire quand il s'était arrêté suite à mes protestations. Ses yeux s'étaient baissés par culpabilité et il m'avait abandonné à mon questionnement. Des jours plus tard, j'avais appris la profonde affection qu'il me portait. Je n'avais su pas quoi lui dire ni me comporter durant les jours suivants. Cependant, je découvris lentement que sa maladresse et sa gentillesse se cachaient derrière une carapace brutale. Ses attentions, bien qu'éphémères, à mon encontre prenaient tout son sens et ils m'avaient touché au plus profond de mon cœur.

Alors, je savais au plus profond de moi que Katsuki attendait sa réponse. Il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire, même si pour cela, il devra se battre contre nos camarades de classe.

— Bakugo. Ouvre la porte, frappa Tenya, derrière la porte.

— La ferme, abrutie à lunette ! Sinon, je te crève toute suite.

Aussitôt, j'entendis un ordre de Tenya, faite à Izuku. Il demanda à ce dernier d'aller chercher le professeur Aizawa et mon cœur fit un tour. Je me dirigeais vers la porte et Katsuki m'en empêcha. Cependant, le bout de mes doigts toucha la poignée de porte, je sentis une légère vibration se répercuter. Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre que Jiro utilisait son alter pour nous espionner.

— Bakugo. Il faudrait qu'on sorte…

— Hors de question !

— Mais… Nos camarades sont en panique. Il faut qu'ils sachent que tout va bien.

— Ils aillent au diable !

Son intonation sèche me fit sursauter. Il me poussa sur le côté avec force que je finis sur le cul, contre le mur. Ensuite, un choc se répercuta au-dessus de mes oreilles ou je vis son bras me bloquer toute possibilité de m'échapper.

Silencieusement, je regardai Bakugo et profitai du silence pour calmer mon cœur.

— Bakugo, tu sais que le Kademon, c'est ringard, lui déclarai-je avec beaucoup de sang-froid.

— La Ferme ! Je ne t'ai rien demandé !

Sous le coup de l'impulsion, le visage de Katsuki se déforma de colère. Il s'était rapproché un peu plus de moi et j'avouais avoir eu peur l'espace d'un instant. Or, quand je le voyais ainsi, une envie subite de rire me traversa l'esprit et je ne pus contenir. Cela n'arrangea pas son état et il était clair qu'il allait venir à l'explosion d'un instant ou un autre.

— Bon sang ! Tu vas arrêter de te moquer de moi abruti !

— Désolé. Mais, tu devrais voir ta tête.

La colère s'estompa soudainement en vue de sa grimace. Le rouge coloria ses joues avant de se retirer tout en restant à genoux devant moi.

— Abruti. Tu vas encore te moquer longtemps, reprit Katsuki, un peu plus calme.

— Attends juste une seconde.

Je frappai cinq fois contre le mur, un code que j'avais fait avec Jiro. Les trois premiers coups successifs étaient pour signifier que tout allait bien, tandis que les deux autres signifiaient qu'elle pouvait arrêter de nous espionner. Je n'avais pas envie qu'elle entende la suite de la conversation et rapporte à tous notre histoire d'amour.

J'attendis un instant, pour être sûre de l'exécution du message, et je repris.

— C'est bon. On va être tranquille, repris-je calmement.

— Non, mais à quoi tu joues, abruti ?

— C'est juste que Jiro nous écoutait, Katsu. Et je ne voulais pas que…

— Je m'en fous qu'elle nous espionne la prise de câble, rétorqua Katsuki. Ce n'est pas ça que je te parle. Je veux savoir pourquoi t'es dans cet état.

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent en grand à sa remarque et ne pouvaient de détacher de l'étudiant en face de moi. Contrairement il y a deux minutes, son visage paraissait plus serein et calme. Ses yeux me fixaient avec détermination, mélangée avec de la tendresse. Il posa sa main sur mon visage. Puis, il le fit glisser plus bas pour m'obliger à m'avancer vers lui.

Je me trouvais dans ses bras, mais je voulus me dégager de lui.

— Je ne peux pas.

— Dis-le !

— Non! Tu vas me détester.

— Mais quel abruti ! Dis-moi, crétin électrique. Pourquoi est-ce que je voyais cette tristesse dans tes yeux. Je t'écoute.

Ces mots, sans la moindre finesse, brisèrent la dernière barrière. Sans m'en rendre compte, je m'étais mis à pleurer tout en lui déballant mes peines et ma tristesse. Je n'ai pu contenir mes mots quand je lui racontais qu'il n'avait pas le droit de regarder Midoriya de cette manière. Je lui révélais à tel point ma jalousie me pousser à détruire mon admiration sur la force de volonté de notre camarade. Je ne supportais plus cette situation, sans savoir s'il allait me quitter sous un coup de tête ou resterait avec moi pou toujours. Mon cœur se brisait à cet avenir possible, maintenant que je l'aimais à m'en damner.

— Attends ! T'es en train de me dire quoi abruti ? Qui a parlé de rupture ?

— Mais… À la base, tu n'es pas hétéro… Et moi, je… rétorquai-je encore en pleine crise de larmes.

Dans ma tête, j'imaginais déjà notre couple arrivé à son terme. Il m'en fallait pas plus pour savoir que Katsuki n'aimait pas les individus faibles dans son entourage. Il cherchait à atteindre le sommet des super-héros, comme nous tous dans cette classe, et il ne supportait pas les plus faibles. La preuve était bien visible, il n'aimait pas Midoriya à cause de leur enfance, car il s'était montré comme un sans-Alter.

D'ici demain, nous redeviendrons de parfaits inconnus, uniquement des camarades de classe.

Je n'aurai plus le droit de l'appeler par son prénom.

Un grognement s'échappa des lèvres de Katsuki. Il m'obligea à l'embrasser fougueusement.

Son action me court-circuita, comme quand je l'étais avec mon propre Alter. Bien avant que je reprenne le cours de ma situation, j'avais déjà passé mes bras autour de sa nuque et nos langues dansèrent en me coupant le souffle. Je sentis sa main parcourir ma peau, sous mon tee-shirt. Il le souleva sans la moindre hésitation.

Lentement, je compris vers quelle situation auquel il m'embarquait. J'eus un gémissement de protestation qui ne l'arrêta pas pour autant. Il m'obligea à m'allonger sur le sol, en soutenant ma tête par sa main. Puis, je sentis son poids le long de mon corps.

Finalement, ses lèvres tortueuses rompirent notre lien et il s'éloigna légèrement de moi. Sa main caressa mes cheveux avec une rare tendresse auquel il pouvait témoigner. J'étais complètement bouleversé par ce changement de comportement.

— Bon sang, Denki. Tu peux éviter de te dénigrer ainsi, annonça Katsuki d'une tendre colère. Comment veux-tu que je démonte celui qui te blesse, s'il le fait lui-même, ajouta Katsuki avant de poser un baiser à mon cou.

— Katsu…

— Je te l'ai déjà dit et répété. Deku, il me fout la rage. Je ne supporte pas ces jérémiades de fillette et ses moqueries involontaires. Il est toujours hésitant alors qu'il a du potentiel. De plus, il se mêle toujours des affaires des autres et sauve au détriment de sa propre vie. Je n'ai pas envie qu'un sale nerd me sauve la mise. C'est insultant.

— Alors, j'imagine que sortir avec un idiot électrique signifie la même chose.

— EH Oh ! Je t'interdis de te comparer à lui ! Sinon, je te crève toute suite.

— Pourtant, je peux rentrer dans ces critères…

— Je t'ai dit d'arrêter !

Une explosion se produisit soudainement au-dessus de ma tête au point de faire trembler le sol. C'était Katsuki qui l'avait produit avec sa sueur, mais aussi au frottement de ses doigts quand il sera le poing. Je le savais et pourtant je n'ai pas plus me retenir de trembler.

Le silence revint entre nous et nous n'avions pas bougé d'un centimètre. Puis, Katsuki soupira en laissant échapper sa tension.

— Denki, tu es différent de lui. Toi, tu as conscience de tes faiblesses et tu ne te la ramènes pas toute les 35 du mois. En plus, j'ai décidé de te déclarer à toi et non à ce fanatique des héros. Je t'aime Denki. La première personne qui ose le contredire, je l'envoie directement aux cimetières.

Les larmes me coulèrent des yeux à sa déclaration. Rare sont les moments où il m'annonçait la profondeur de ses sentiments à mon égard. Puis, sa maladresse me fit à nouveau éclater de rire.

Cette fois, il ne m'interdit pas de rire. Katsuki ne devait pas se rendre compte du sens de ces phrases. Moi, je le comprenais. Avec lui, il fallait lire entre les lignes, voir le plus important. Même si un « Je t'aime » s'était glissé, il avait encore sa fierté et l'atmosphère sensuelle s'était interrompu.

En un éclair, je me suis souvenu de sa blessure à la main. Je me redressai en le poussant de faire de même et j'observe le sang sécher. J'étais l'origine de cette blessure et je posais ma main dessus.

— Pardonne-moi, Katsuki. Je ne voulais pas te blesser tout à l'heure.

— C'est bon. Les professeurs nous font voir de toutes les couleurs. Ce n'est pas cette blessure qui va me tuer.

— Je sais… Mais…

Katsuki m'embrassa avec précipitation. Il ne voulait plus m'entendre.

Je suivis ce lien imposé sans aucune résistance.

De l'autre côté de la porte, l'agitation reprit. Une voix rauque parvint à mes oreilles, mais aucun de nous deux n'en tenait rigueur. Les voix de mes camarades s'élevèrent peu de temps avant que la porte soit défoncée d'un coup de pied violent.

Le choc me fit bondir et rompit mon lien avec Katsuki. Ce dernier fusilla du regard l'impertinent avec rage avant de changer à une toute autre expression. Il était devenu bleu par la peur.

Sans comprendre à la situation, je me détournai. Il allait falloir annoncer à nos camarades que je sortais avec Katsuki et qu'on venait, dans un sens, nous réconforter. Cependant, mes pensées et ma motivation s'envolèrent quand je vis un adulte nous fusillant du regard.

M. Aizawa n'était pas le professeur le plus tendre de tous. Il était connu pour avoir renvoyé toute une classe, car il considérait qu'aucun des élèves n'avait pas le potentiel pour devenir un héros. Notre classe fut la première qu'il accepta de s'occuper. Cependant, il n'était pas tendre, notamment quand on faisait du grabuge ou l'on allait à l'encontre du règlement.

Cet homme venait de faire irruption dans ma chambre et il semblait de mauvaise humeur par la perte de temps qu'il venait de subir. Derrière lui, nos camarades de classe, surtout les filles, furent choqués par le spectacle dont ils sont témoins.

— Kaminari Denki. Bakugo Katsuki. C'est quoi cette histoire de bagarre en plein milieu de la nuit ? Vous savez quelle heure qu'il est ? Nous questionna Erased Heart, sans la moindre déstabilisation de nous voir très intime.

— Euh… C'est que…

— Parle Kaminari, rétorqua aussitôt Erased Heart. Je ne supporte pas qu'on utilise les Alters dans les disputes amoureuses. J'espère que vous êtes prêt ?

La peur me pétrifia sur place. De son côté, Katsuki le regarda dans un air de défi et de résiliation. Malgré tout, il ne dit pas un mot tout au long des réprimandes de notre professeur principale. Au contraire, il fixait Midoriya d'un air mauvais, promettant de prendre sa revanche.

Après l'annonce de la punition publique, le super-héros de l'ombre nous ordonna de nous coucher sans histoire. Je fus soulagée d'avoir un moment de répit. Je ne voulais pas répondre au questionnement de mes camarades.

Le lendemain, cette histoire marqua encore l'esprit de tout le monde. Notre amour mit à jour, j'ai eu droit à un harem tout autour de moi en me racontant comment j'ai fait pour sortir avec Katsuki. On devait me prendre pour un masochisme, pourtant aucune ne m'avait repoussé. En réalité, elles l'avaient toute remarquée, même Ochaco, qui aimait Midoriya. Yuuga se pavanait aussi, en disant la même chose. Tous m'avaient souhaité bonne chance en amour, car Katsuki n'était pas tendre. Cette réflexion l'avait poussé à provoquer des explosions, surtout en direction de son souffre-douleur attitré.

Rien n'avait changé, et cela me soulageait.


End file.
